Alphons Bellatunde Delgallo
Alphons Bellatunde Delgallo, lepiej znany jako Papa Tunde był potężnym czarownikiem, który został wskrzeszony przez Celeste Dubois, a następnie ponownie przez nią zabity. Historia 1919 W Dance Back from the Grave okazuje się, iż tuż przed powrotem Marcela z I wojny światowej, do Nowego Orleanu przybył tajemniczy czarownik, Papa Tunde, wraz z towarzyszącymi mu zawsze dwoma synami. Zażądał on od lokalnego sabatu czarownic dowodzenia nimi i możliwości prowadzenia interesów z Klausem. Uprawiał nieznany tutejszym wiedźmom rodzaj magii zwany magią ofiarną, która polegała na czerpaniu mocy ze swoich ofiar, jak również magię rodową. Podczas zebrania rady miasta, w którym uczestniczyli także Pierwotni, do pokoju wszedł Papa Tunde, niosąc skrzynię. Po jej otwarciu okazało się, iż w środku znajduje się głowa burmistrza, będąca ostrzeżeniem dla Mikaelsonów. Czarownik zaznaczył, że od tej pory będą w kontakcie, i że czeka na negocjacje. Wkrótce miastem wstrząsnęła seria brutalnych morderstw wampirów, wilkołaków, a nawet wiedźm, które przeciwstawiły się Papa Tunde. Jego chęć opanowania miasta nie spodobała się Niklausowi.thumb|left|Papa Tunde w rezydencji Mikaelsonów Postanowił on pokonać swego rywala, mimo że Elijah dążył do uzyskania kompromisu. Młodszy z braci Mikaelson doszedł do wniosku, że to synowie są źródłem mocy Tunde, dlatego zabił ich i przyniósł ich głowy czarownikowi. Kiedy ten dowiedział się o śmierci swoich dzieci, wpadł w szał i chciał zaatakować wampira, ale ten był silniejszy - złapał przeciwnika za głowę i wbił mu kciuki w oczodoły, wwiercając je do mózgu, co spowodowało natychmiastową śmierć czarownika. Podczas rozmowy Rebekah oraz Marcela wyszło na jaw, że to wampir odpowiada za sprowadzenie czarownika do miasta. Chciał on odwrócić uwagę Klausa od swego romansu z jego siostrą. Prawdopodobne jest, iż właśnie klęska Papy Tunde była bezpośrednią przyczyną odnalezienia Mikaela, a w konsekwencji ucieczki Pierwotnych z Nowego Orleanu. The Originals frame|Powrót Papa Tunde.W odcinku Après Moi, Le Déluge moc czterech dziewczyn poświęconych w rytuale Żniw została wykradziona i użyta do wskrzeszenia potężnych czarowników, którzy żyli w przeszłości. Powrót z zaświatów umożliwiła im Celeste Dubois. Papa Tunde powstał z grobu na cmentarzu, założył kapelusz i udał się na spotkanie z Genevieve, Bastianą oraz Sabine/Celeste. W Dance Back from the Grave, Tunde zabił dwóch wampirów z dziennego patrolu Marcela i Klausa. Zobaczywszy na miejscu zbrodni charakterystyczny dla magii praktykowanej przez czarownika znak, Mikaelson uznał, iż ktoś w mieście "bawi się w podrabianie" Papy. Rebekah tymczasem postanowiła rozpocząć śledztwo na własną rękę i za pomocą Thierry'ego dostała się do doków, gdzie znalazła kolejny znak rytualny. Wówczas pojawił się Papa Tunde i zaatakował Pierwotną oraz jej szpiega. Bez problemu wysuszył ciało Rebekah, co wystraszyło Thierry'ego, który uciekł. Czarownik kontynuował proces czerpania mocy z Mikaelsonówny, aż do czasu, kiedy mógł ją wykorzystywać i pozostawił dziewczynę w kręgu zabezpieczonym zaklęciem. thumb|left|222px|Charakterystyczny dla magii Tunde krąg. Następnym celem Papy stała się restauracja Rousseau's. Walczył on tam z Marcelem oraz Camille, a wampir nie potrafił pokonać żerującego na mocy Rebekah czarownika. Kiedy Marcel został już wysuszony i Papa Tunde zamierzał go zabić, w barze pojawił się Klaus. Dzięki sile zebranej przez szarlatana, nawet pierwotna hybryda nie była w stanie z nim walczyć jak równy z równym. Dopiero kiedy Elijah i Hayley złamali zaklęcie kręgu dookoła Rebekah, Papa utracił dostęp do jej energii i uciekł. Zabił wszystkich więźniów Marcela, przebywających w Ogrodzie i zamknął uzyskaną moc w swym nożu z kości. Kiedy Papa Tunde spotkał się z Celeste, pozwolił jej się zabić i przekazał jej swój nóż, oddając jej także zebraną siłę. Wygląd i osobowość thumb|left|222px|Papa Tunde w swoim kapeluszuPapa Tunde był bardzo przebiegłym i potężnym czarownikiem. Nie liczył się z ludzkim życiem i dbał jedynie o interesy swojego rodu. Był bardzo mściwy, co udowodnił po powrocie do żywych. Jego celem było wówczas zabicie Klausa Mikaelsona w odwet za własną śmierć z jego rąk. Można jednak przyznać, iż okazywał ogromną lojalność wobec sabatu, oddając dobrowolnie życie w imieniu ich korzyści. Czarownik ten pochodził najprawdopodobniej z Francji, co można usłyszeć w jego akcencie. Popełniał wiele błędów, mówiąc łamaną angielszczyzną. Miał ciemną skórę i nigdy nie rozstawał się ze swoim kapeluszem, który był jego znakiem rozpoznawczym. Moce i zdolności Poprzez wykorzystanie sił nadprzyrodzonych oraz potęgę żywiołów, czarownice posiadają wiele magicznych zdolności. Dzięki doświadczeniu oraz odpowiedniemu treningowi, ich moce się umacniają. *'Opętanie' - akt odwoływania się albo wzywania wyjątkowych form energii przez skupianie na zewnętrznych źródłach prądu. *'Prekognicja' - akt przepowiadania przyszłych wydarzeń opartych z percepcji pozazmysłowej. *'Perswazja' - czarownice mogą kontrolować oraz manipulować umysłami ludzi. *'Zadawanie bólu' - akt tworzenia i zadawania bólu ludziom, a zwłaszcza wampirom. *'Kontrola nad żywiołami' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania elementami powietrza, ziemi, ognia, i wody. *'Rzucanie zaklęć' - akt zmieniania i/lub panowania nad sytuacją przez wykorzystanie czarów, przekleństwa, lub rytuału, itd. *'Telekineza' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania ruchem przedmiotów przez umysłowy wpływ. *'Termokineza' - zwiększenie temperatury krwi do stanu wrzenia przez umysłowy wpływ. Jak na razie Davina jest jedyną czarownicą, która może tego dokonać. *'Sporządzanie eliksirów '- akt mikstur browarniczych i eliksirów z cudownymi właściwościami. *'Umiejętności sensoryczne' - niektóre czarownice, jak Davina, są w stanie zmysłowo wykryć magię. *'Nadzwyczajne dary' - niektóre czarownice posiadają dar od natury, który jest wyłącznie ich cechą. Sophie Deveraux miała dar przepowiadania kiedy dziewczyna jest w ciąży. Słabości *'Niedowierzanie' - akt zaprzeczania albo nie wierzenia w magiczny potencjał może spowodować nieumyślnie powstrzymywanie paranormalnej mocy czarownicy. *'Strach' - przygnębiające uczucie wzbudzone przez nieuchronne niebezpieczeństwo, zło, ból, itd., zagrożenie prawdziwe albo wyobrażony sobie; warunek albo uczucie obawiania się może spowodować chwilową utratę mocy czarownicy. *'Śmiertelność' - oparta z faktu, że czarownice są wciąż ludzkie, dzielą wiele z takich samych słabości jako nie-nadprzyrodzone istoty (np. wiek, ścięcie głowy, choroba, sercowe niepowodzenie, uduszenie, itd.) *'Nadużywanie czarów' - nadmierne wykorzystanie czarów może doprowadzić czarownicę do śmierci przez nadmierny wysiłek. Wystąpienia The Originals *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' Ciekawostki *Marcel znalazł go, poszukując "najpotężniejszego czarownika na świecie". *Podczas swego pierwszego pobytu w Nowym Orleanie zabił większość przedstawicieli wilkołaczej rodziny Guerrera, która była gangiem zajmującym się rozbojami. *Daniel Gillies, aktor grający Elijah, przyznał w żartach, że chciałby wcielić się w tę postać. Galeria Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Czarownicy Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Sabat czarownic z Francuskiej Dzielnicy Kategoria:Przywróceni do życia